Johmac Mabru
Early History Johmac Mabru (10 BBY — ) was born on Corellia to the parentage of Haran and Lianra Mabru. For most of his life, he was raised in Coronet City, taught the Imperial Way for half his life. His father was a practiced pilot of the Corellian Security Force (CorSec), and taught Johmac the first of his bare basics by the time he was of age seven. His mother, throughout the time she spent with him, was nurturing, kind, and the best mother she could be to the boy.. Both parents taught him that while the Empire may've justified themselves by doing what they did didn't mean it was morally right. Of course, living on the planet that was the source of the Corellian Treaty which forged the Rebel Alliance, he would ultimately become involved - in his own way. He was nine years old by the time it happened. He never would understand it fully until he was older... In 1 BBY, a passenger shuttle traversing in-system from Corellia to Tralus was shot down by two Imperial TIE Fighters — the incident wasn't widely documented, and is assumed to have never happened by the Imperial Navy, but Johmac had been informed via CorSec... Suspected Rebel terrorists had been aboard the shuttle, and instead of risking the terrorists getting away, the shuttle was destroyed — his parents had been aboard that shuttle, to head to Tralus to visit family. For a long time, Johmac was passed between family friends who had promised his parents to take care of him in the event anything ever happened to them. These friends ranged from CorSec officers to simple citizens of the Empire... Each with their own opinions and thoughts, all of which were embedded into his young psyche until he hit age twelve. He finally was able to settle with his 'Godparents,' Sarenia and Yordan F'larsk. Both were longtime CorSec officers and had been close friends to his parents. For the rest of his life on Corellia, he would be shaped into what he would finally become... Yordan, being the new 'father' of the boy and a CorSec pilot as well, continued with what he had learned from his real father, learning more of the basics and even learning some more advanced things. Sarenia was a ground forces officer... by the age of sixteen, she would teach him to properly shoot a blaster, and work with explosives... of course, the explosives were an experimental sort of thing, done more in private than anything else. Recent History When Johmac turned eighteen (8 ABY), he was allowed by his Godparents to leave Corellia... After the Battle of Calamari in which the Empire was driven from the system, he would proceed to there... and to the Recruiting Station for the New Republic's Military forces. Enlisting in the Marine Corps, he rose quickly through the ranks and gaining proficencies. By the time he was 23 (13 ABY), he had attained a commission and was serving as a Marine Cadet, and was assigned to the [[NRSD_Crusader|NRSD Crusader]]. In the meantime, he worked to earn a proficency as a pilot. Ultimately, he ended up being assigned to the Dagger Squadron, a Marine Support Squadron that composed of support vessels (such as Lambda-class shuttles, Corellian Gunships, and various Dropships), as well as ground bombers - Y-Wings and B-Wings. He was assigned to the Squadron and flew a Y-wing, designated as Dagger Two. The squadron never saw much combat, to say the least, but is known to have made a couple of bombing runs on small targets. This wasn't the proper field for him to prove his prowess as a pilot, and he learned that quickly. After three months of serving as a Dagger pilot, Johmac was successful in gaining permission to change his branch assignment from Marine Corps to Starfighter Operations. He was assigned to the X-Wing Squadron aboard the Crusader - The Ghosts, and originally assigned to Ghost Two. His combat record slowly but surely became lengthy, and he was eventually promoted from Cadet to Second Flight Officer. With this promotion, he was also ressassigned to a different ship, changed over to Ghost Three. He was a participant in the Battle of Sullust as Ghost Three, and a witness to the slaughter of The Falcons, the Crusader's resident A-Wing squadron. A couple of months after the Battle of Sullust, Johmac was promoted to Flight Officer. His combat record began to grow... By now, he was considered an ace pilot, with seven confirmed kills, and two probable kills. He was ultimately promoted to Second Lieutenant, and was granted the honor of serving as Ghost Squadron's Second Flight Leader and Executive Officer under the squadron command of Captain Ridge Archilles. During this time, the Crusader aquired a Prisoner of War... an Imperial pilot by the name Seifer Wolf. Ordered by Captain Moralis Rodriga to oversee the captive, Johmac becomes friendly with this POW, and attempts to convert him to the Republic. This attempt slowly fell apart and failed when Johmac was forced to confront Latar Zaff, a fellow Ghost Squadron pilot. An argument in front of Wolf causes the idea to completely fall through, due to the brash and unthoughtful actions of Zaff. From this incident, however, a rumor sprouts - Mabru's an Imperial Sympathizer. This rumor was put to rest after two weeks of endurment by the Ghost XO, who finally confronts Zaff, the origin of the rumor. The result of the confrontation was that Johmac punched Zaff, and left an imprint of a ring on his cheek. The hatchet was finally buried when Captain Archilles intervened, and a squadron-wide brawl ensued, with Major Shau'ri Vizjerei, the Marine commander aboard the Crusader, overseeing it. After Johmac's 24th birthday (14 ABY), Captain Archilles was promoted to Major by the Fleet Command, and was re-assigned to command Falcon Squadron, assuming the position of Wing Commander for the Crusader. In light of this, Johmac was promoted to First Lieutenant and granted the position of Ghost Squadron's commanding officer. Months after, he was present for the Second Battle of Etti IV, but had more dealings in the conflict than that. He, Latar Zaff, and Jamta Kisac delivered a fatal blow to the bridge of the [[I2SD_Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]], all three pilots firing proton torpedoes into the unprotected bridge during the first engagement. He was also suspected of having turned Imperial officer Maris Becton from the Empire to the Republic. He survived the second engagement, but only barely, after fleeing the scene his hypderdrive failed and he almost didn't make it back to Mon Calamari. Upon arrival back to Calamari, he was forced to crash-land upon the starcruiser Home One, one of those warships that returned. In light of the recent destruction of the Crusader, he and the Ghosts were recently re-assigned to the NRSD Reprisal, a Victory I-Class Star Destroyer. He continues to command the Ghosts to his fullest ability. He was recently awarded the New Republic Ribbon of Freedom for his actions at Etti IV, along with the rest of his squadron, and promoted to Captain. He participated in the Battle of O'paal, where he led the Ghosts in the destruction of Orbital Station Guardian, one of the Empire's largest Fleet installations. In the weeks following that, he then participated in the Second Battle of Cochran, leading both Dagger and Ghost Squadrons into battle that was near ground, and in space. During the supposed ceasefire, his unit was to be one of the last to leave, escorting out the last flights of the New Republic's Second Fleet. When the Empire treacherously broke the ceasefire, and initiated barrage Base Delta Zero, his starfighter suffered severe damage, and he would have to limp back to Calamari. He would live to fight again another day. Shortly after Cochran, Lieutenant Colonel Ridge Archilles retired from StarOps, and Mabru was promoted to Commander of the Reprisal's Fighter group - Strike Force Alpha, of the Twenty-Second Fighter Wing. Recently promoted to Major and taking part in Operation Shado Kolpo, a blockade-running operation in Coruscant space, he continues to be a successful pilot, leading his squadron, and his stike group, efficently and effectively. Later on, the Major recieved yet another promotion, to Lieutenant Colonel, and was transferred to the Y-Wing Bomber group, Dagger Squadron. As he proceeded to take the reigns of the squadron, something happened to him... flashbacks of Etti IV and Cochran seemed to take a hold of him, and for a time, he was put out of commission by Fleet psycho-therapists who ultimately deemed him unfit for combat due to his Post Traumatic Stress and a newly found pechant for manic-depression, which would randomly onset. For the better part of almost two years, Colonel Mabru took a desk job, and his skills deteriorated, but his mental condition improved dramatically with the aide of several treatements. Recently, with the need of pilots, the Colonel took a two rank demotion, to return to that which he once commanded: Ghost Squadron. Notes * His callsign is Hammer. Originally, it had been Hoo-Rah, which he had recieved from his former squadron commander, Ridge Archilles because of his history of being a Marine pilot. After earning his own command, he quietly changed this callsign. * Has slight mental instability after the Second Battle of Sullust. * Confirmed and diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Manic-Depression. * Rumor has it that his PTSD was triggered during the first engagement of the Etti IV battle. * He takes a variable cocktail of drugs to control his mental stability, but this is said to not affect his flight. * Kill Record: 47 Confirmed, 29 Possible OOC Information Johmac (or better known as Johnathan or John OffMUSH) joined SW1 in the later part of April in 2005, as a Marine character. He later joined StarOps, and after a rather lenghy hiatus from the MUSH, returned and was eventually named Ghost Squadron CO. For a while, he served as a RepMil staff member and tiny plot brainstormer. As of March 2006, he serves in the capacity of StarOps Branch Head. Johmac's Typical Description : The man before you stands rather tall and gangly looking, about six feet tall, if not more. Brown hair abounds his shaggy head that seems as if he's attempted to tame it, but failed, covering his brown eyes. A full turned fledged mustache has grown on his upper lip after the neglect to shave; perhaps that's the way he intended it to be, after all. He has a couple of small freckles and just a few small bumps dotting his face, unnoticeable unless you look closely. His skin is a light shade of mellowed tan, showing his complexion off - He spends a lot of time outside, perhaps. He doesn't look all too big for his height, but yet he doesn't look very wide, either - His arms are a fairly nice shape, showing off a slight muscular tone, as well as his broad chest and shoulders. A few freckles have also popped up on the ridge of his nose and upper part of his cheeks, an indication that he's seen a lot of sun from somewhere at some point in recent time. : He is currently dressed in a light khaki jacket, with a dark khaki button-up shirt underneath, which is tucked into a pair of black cargo pants, which taper off as they're tucked into the pilot's boots.. One of the patches on the right side of the pilot's jacket signifies training in a Y-Wing and another signifies training in the X-Wing. On the left is a nametag, discerning the pilot's name to be . On the collar of the jacket, and on the collar of the shirt are two square blue patches with two silver bars, indicating his rank to be Captain. On his left shoulder is a stylized patch, indicating him to be a member of Ghost Squadron; The patch itself is a blue-gray circle containing 13 white stars, circumscribing a gold Republic insignia and a white brooding wraith. Underneath, you can discern the words "Ghost Squadron," along with a motto of some sort on a smaller, rectangular patch sewn under the round one. On it is written four simple, yet strangely powerful words: "To the very end." : Underneath that patch is a sewed on, large red number 1. On the right shoulder is the familiar red Phoenix crest of the New Republic. Slung on the right hip is a blaster, strapped into a rugged black shoulder holster which held by a black belt with a large silver buckle. The pilot's black flight boots appear to be in excellent condition, despite their worn appearance. Mabru, Johmac Mabru, Johmac Mabru, Johmac